Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia
by kasssumi
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Prompt: Fawkes, zasmucony stratą miłości swojego życia Dumbledore , wykonuje pieśń wypełnioną żałością, która sprawia, że zgromadzonych na pogrzebie łapie "szał miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia". A/N: Mogło być gorzej.


**Tytuł oryginału: _Love At First Sight_**

**Autor: _Shocolate_**

**Zgoda jest. Link w profilu.**

**Pytania o to, czym się kieruję wybierając opowiadania do tłumaczeń, pozostawię bez komentarza, bo sama nie znam odpowiedzi...  
**

* * *

_Jasne, białe płomienie wybuchły wokół ciała Dumbledore'a i postumentu, na którym było złożone. Podnosiły się coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż przesłoniły ciało. Blady dym zaczął się wić w powietrzu, tworząc dziwne kształty; w Harrym zamarło na chwilę serce, bo wydało mu się, że ujrzał feniksa ulatującego radośnie w błękit nieba, ale zaraz potem płomienie zgasły. Zniknął marmurowy postument i spoczywające na nim ciało Dumbledore'a: zamist nich wznosił się przed nimi biały marmurowy grobowiec..._

Żałobna pieśń feniksa ze złamanym sercem przebrzmiała przez zgromadzonych, przez jezioro, przez błonia.

Harry poczuł, jak coś gorącego i płynnego buduje się głęboko w nim, poczuł każdy włos na jego ciele stojący prosto, a jego żyły zostały zalane iskrami.

Rozejrzał się aby sprawdzić, czy ktoś jeszcze zauważył, co się stało i był oszołomiony widząc profesora Slughorna okręcającego się na swoim siedzeniu i niezdarnie klękającego przed Blaise Zabinim. Harry oczekiwał, że Zabini odskoczy, ale ten pochylił się i delikatnie pogłaskał policzek Slughorna. Za nimi Crabbe wciągnął Goyle'a na swoje kolana i schował nos w jego szyi, a Pansy Parkinson rozłożyła nogi i pozwalała jakiemuś żylastemu chłopakowi klęknąć między nimi.

Harry wzdrygnął się. Z łatwością mógł wyobrazić sobie, że Ślizgoni będą się okropnie zachowywać na pogrzebie, ale co się działo za nimi?

Za nimi profesor Sprout leżała plackiem na rzędzie krzeseł, a Ernie Macmillan rozpinał jej szaty; Hanna Abbot trzymała piersi Susan Bones przez jej szatę, a Susan jęczała.

Zatrważające. Puchoni zachowujący się źle?

Oderwał oczy, ale wtedy och, jak bardzo żałował. Susan i Hanna były kompletnie normalnym obrazkiem do fantazjowania, ale to?

Madam Pince, z głową odrzuconą do tyłu, siedziała okrakiem na kolanach Filcha, a Filch lizał jej szyję. Harry żałował, że nie może wyszorować swoich gałek ocznych do czysta.

Niepewnie spojrzał na resztę dorosłych i zarumienił się.

Kingsley Shacklebolt był rozłożony samowolnie na swoim krześle, z rozpiętych szat widać było jego oliwkową pierś, a Szalonooki Moody wyciągnął swoje oko i trzymając je w dłoni, zanurzał je między rozłożone nogi Kingsley'a.

Wydawało się, że moce Tonks są na pełnych obrotach, jeśli brać pod uwagę jaskrawe, różowe loki, które mógł widzieć, podczas gdy głowa Remusa Lupina poruszała się pomiędzy jej udami.

Pani Weasley odwróciła się na swoim miejscu i klęczała pochylając się na oparciu, i Boże, pan Weasley stał za nią, unosząc jej szaty.

Oddech Billa był płytki i Harry się o niego martwił, nie będąc pewnym, czy Fleur powinna chować głowę między jego szaty w ten sposób, kiedy dopiero co był wypuszczony z łóżka szpitalnego.

A Fred i George byli owinięci mocno wokół siebie, piegowate ręce w ruchu. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Właściwie to mogli to być George i Fred.

Za nimi siedziała sama Madame Maxime, ale dlaczego jej oczy się wywracały? Dlaczego jej usta były szeroko otwarte? Och, tam, pomiędzy jej piersiami był Tom, właściciel Dziurawego Kotła.

I, łał, Harry nigdy nie widział takiej żywej Arabelli Figg, ale owłosiony basista Fatalnych Jędz uwolnił jej zwisające piersi i ssał chciwie jej sutki — Harry widział, jak zaciskała palce w swoich kapciach,

Stary Ernie Prang siedział z gaciami wokół kostek, a Madam Malkin znajdowała się obok niego, najwidoczniej używając jego penisa do zmiany biegów.

W pewnym stopniu Harry wiedział, że powinien być zszokowany; może działała Czarna Magia? Ale z drugiej stromy, miał ledwie siedemnaście lat.

Barman ze Świńskiego Łba wstał i rozpiął szaty, pokazują imponującą erekcję, a wiedźma, która pchała wózek w Hogwart Ekspresie siedziała przed nim, powoli przyciągając ją do siebie, patrząc na główkę.

Harry odciągnął spojrzenie.

Neville! Był Neville, z Luną stojącą przed nim, wciskającą swoje palce pomiędzy nogi, kiedy on zajmował się jej piersiami. Dawaj, Neville. Wyglądało na to, że szybko odzyskiwał zdrowie.

Harry z uśmiechem obrócił się do przednich siedzeń i wzdrygnął się.

Korneliusz Knot był na czworakach, jego szaty wokół jego nadgarstków i agonia na twarzy. Rita Skeeter wciskała palec z długim paznokciem w jego tyłek. Niżej upaść już nie można.

Albo i można.

Dolores Umbridge siedziała okrakiem na Firenzo, próbując objąć swoimi grubymi nogami jego nagą pierś i owinęła ręce wokół niego, bawiąc się z jego sutkami. Po prostu, nie. To było takie złe. Bardzo, bardzo złe.

Harry szybko się rozejrzał i ostro wciągnął powietrze. Rufus Scrimgeour wyglądał jeszcze bardziej jak lew, jego grzywa włosów postawiona prosto, gdy profesor McGonagall w swojej animagicznej formie delikatnie wylizywała jego penis.

No, czyż to nie biło wszystkiego na głowę.

Um, nie. Ponieważ Hagrid w tylnym rzędzie, nadal siąkając nosem, gramolił się, aby uwolnić penis Graupa z jego spodni.

Bardzo możliwe. Bardzo możliwe, że działała tutaj Czarna Magia.

Harry zadrżał i odwrócił się, w końcu patrząc na otaczających go Gryfonów.

No, o to chodziło.

Dean i Seamus stali do siebie plecami, ze złączonymi dłońmi i splecionymi palcami, a Lavender i Parvati klęczały u ich stóp, ssąc chciwie ich penisy.

No, _to_ było _ostre_.

Harry wyszczerzył się i obrócił, aby spojrzeć na... och.

Zrobiło mu się zimno.

A potem bardzo, bardzo gorąco.

Ginny siedziała na jednym z twardych krzeseł, z uwolnionymi włosami, otwartymi połami szat opuszczonymi z ramion, które były uwięzione przy jej ciele, ukazując całe piegowate ciało jego oczom.

No, część jej piegowatego ciała. Ponieważ dużo tego było zablokowane przez Hermionę. Przez nagą Hermionę, która miała jedną rękę we włosach Ginny, odchylając jej głowę do tyłu, a drugą ręką pocierała stojący sutek pełnej, piegowatej piersi Ginny.

Naga Hermiona, która usadowiła się na kolanach Ginny i rozrzucała jej włosy, kiedy pocierała się o nią.

Cóż, nic nie mogłoby pobić tego widoku.

Nic nie mogłoby być tak ostre.

Nic.

Harry odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na chłopaka obok niego.

Nic oprócz wyrazu twarzy Rona.

Wyrazu twarzy, kiedy wyszeptał: „Harry?" i przysunął się, i złapał twarz Harry'ego w swoje duże dłonie.

Wyraz twarzy, kiedy jego powieki opadły, a ich usta się spotkały.

Nic nie mogłoby być tak ostre.

Nic oprócz uczucia języka Rona prześlizgującego się po jego własnym; nic oprócz jęków Rona; nic oprócz niezdarnego sposobu, w jaki Ron zaciągnął go na ziemię, męcząc się z ich szatami i uwalniając ich erekcje; nic oprócz ciężaru Rona na nim; nic oprócz tarcia, kiedy Ron ocierał się o niego, niemal kwiląc, kiedy ich penisy nacierały na siebie.

Nic oprócz dźwięku, jaki Ron wydał, gdy doszedł.

Nic oprócz frustracji, jaką czuł wijąc się pod przyjacielem, gdy jego penis ślizgał się na spermie klejącej razem ich ciała.

Nic oprócz gwiazd, które zobaczył dochodząc i wyginając plecy, odrzucając głowę, gdy Ron ssał jego szyję.


End file.
